As the Tears Fall
by Nemi Almighty
Summary: (continuing of the story posted by my old name, EtcyEtcty (i lost the password!) Coricopat brings a kitten to the junkyard? What effect will she have on the tribe? (cruddy summary, I know...)
1. Subtle Beginnings

- Chapter 1 -  
  
By Nemi Almighty  
  
~~~  
  
Tantomile sat atop the old ford as the rain fell down from the sky. The rain had started hours ago, yet she had been sitting, unmoving, for hours before then. Occasionally she would turn her head and gaze into another direction, but her body below her neck didn't move a centimeter. Her face was stern, with a worried look imprinted on her brow. She continued to gaze out into the rain, not acknowledging anyone who came by.  
  
A small white kitten looked up at her from the muddy ground of the junkyard. Her nose twitched as she turned to look at where the older cat was looking, and turned back to the tabby queen in confusion. She lifted a muddy paw and climbed her way up to the trunk of the car, slipping only once, slightly. Once she got to the top, she sat down next the the queen and   
looked up at her. Tantomile only continued to look forward.  
  
"What are you looking at, Tanto?" the kitten whispered. Then she peered in the direction that Tantomile was looking. The kitten sat in the rain with the older queen and looked where she did, as if she thought looking where she did would help her find what she was looking for faster.  
  
Suddenly, the kitten's gazing was interupted as she was picked up by a larger cat. "Lets get you out of the rain, Victoria..." Jellylourm said as she jumped down from the old ford, the kitten in her mouth.  
  
"But momma..." the kitten whispered, "something is wrong with Tanto..."  
  
Jelly shook her head and carried her kitten into the pipe. "Best not worry about Tantomile, love... she's a big queen... she can take care of herself... Now look at you! You're filthy!" With that, she becan to groom the top of Victoria's head.  
  
Vicki gumbled and layed down. "But she's never sad like this, mum..."  
  
Jelly laughed slightly and smiled at her kitten. "Now, what makes you think she's sad, Victoria? Tantomile is always quiet and sullen like this..."  
  
Vicki shook her head. "No...she's sad... I could feel it when I was sitting near her... she's worried."  
  
Jelly quickly finished grooming her and tapped her side with her nose, signifying she could get up. "Why would a queen like Tantomile be worried? Her life is as carefree as all of ours! ... Now, go to sleep... Quaxo, Tumblebrutus, and Victor have been asleep for hours already..."  
  
Victoria stood up and nodded slightly, and began to walk to the kitten's end of the pipe.   
She lied down beside her siblings and pretended to fall asleep. Soon after, she opened one   
eye slightly, to make sure her mother had already left for the train station to see her mate, and walked quietly to the edge of the pipe. She gazed out to the right to see the oven shut, signifying that her aunt Jennyanydots was fast asleep. She then creeped over to the tire, climbed up it a bit, and looked over it, only to see Tantomile in the same spot, unmoving.  
  
Victoria stayed in that same spot, watching Tantomile. After a few minutes, she saw  
Tantomile's facial expression change slightly. Her stern frown had developed into a smile and her body relaxed. Vicki's eyes grew wide as she turned see what Tantomile had.  
  
Through the rain, the figure of a cat could be seen running towards the clearing of the  
Junkyard. Tantomile hopped off the old ford and ran towards the newcomer. Vicki smiled  
as she saw the cat approach. The black tabby tom was carrying a small brown kitten whom had looked like it had been beaten up pretty bad. When the two cats met, Tantomile took the  
kitten from the toms grasp and then emraced him.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't make it back with her, my brother..." Tantomile whispered into the toms ear.  
  
Coricopat smiled and hugged his twin. "I was barely able to rescue her... it's a miracle  
I got out of that hell of a place... I don't even think Macavity knows she's gone..."  
  
Victoria gasped as she heard Macavity's name and peered in closer to hear what the twins were saying.  
  
Tantomile kissed the kitten's forhead. "And the mother?" she asked.  
  
Coricopat nodded and smiled. "She is safe... I freed her, but she insisted I take the kitten  
and get her safe. She is under the care of her mother in Tottenham Court... she said she'll arrive in early tomorrow... Her sister Bombalurina will speak for her... but she fears she can not keep the kitten in her responsability, for she fears she nor the kitten will be accepted."  
  
Tantomile nodded. "So she will be our little sister... her patterns are not unlike ours... we just need to think of a reason that we had not possesion of her until now... what did the mother name her?"  
  
Coricopat looked to the kitten and smiled. "Electra..."  
  
~~~ 


	2. Fear and Jealousy

- Chapter 2 -  
  
By Nemi Almighty (formerly EtcyEtcy)  
  
AN - WHOOO! Sorry it took SOOOO increadably long for a new chapter... I lost my old password and had to start a new account... *mumble*  
  
~~~  
  
And so, the next morning, the twins proudly showed off their  
'little sister', and few questions about her were asked. Later that  
day, the kitten's mother arrived and she was warmly welcomed by  
Bombalurina. Bomba introduced the young gold and black queen as her  
sister that went by the name of Demeter. After a meeting with Old  
Deuteronomy, she was accepted by many of the Jellicles as well,  
especially by their silver tabby guardian, Munkustrap.   
  
Only four cats knew of the story behind these two cats. And   
one of them had learned out of sheer kittenish curiosity. Victoria,   
however, had vowed she would not tell of the fact that Macavity's   
kitten was free to live amoungst the Jellicles. Or, she had vowed   
this, until the birth of her youngest sister, Etcetera, had come   
about, and Etcetera had began being friends with the child of the   
Napolean of Chrime.  
  
~~~  
  
A mere few months later, the brown kitten had grown to what  
could have been considered to be a lovely teen, if it wasn't for the  
constant covering of mud and dirt that she had aquired from playing  
with the young toms. Though, when not with her friends, she was with  
her older brother and sister, the twins. She longed to be connected  
as they were, and was rather discouraged when they told her they didn't  
think it was possible. Each cat seemed to like the kitten well, except  
for the gold and black queen that was the mate to Munkustrap and the  
white queen that had just became an adult at the past Jellicle Ball.  
  
This was not apparent to the kitten until one morning when she  
approaced Victoria to see if Etcetera was around...   
  
~~~  
  
"Victoria!!!!" a small voice rang out. The white queen looked up   
from where she was laying on the old ford. She saw a ball of mud running  
towards her and she sat up quickly. The mud ball approched the tire and  
shook off, sending mud flying every where, the white coat of the slightly  
older queen being no acception. The voice of the kitten piped out again.  
"Victoria? Have you seen Etcy?"  
  
Victoria cringed at the site of the mud on her coat and snarled down  
to the brown kitten that was not all that much younger than herslef. "No,  
Electra, I haven't seen my sister lately..." She cleared her throat and   
continued to speak to Electra in a soft tone. I believe she's gone out with  
our mum... Why do you ask?"  
  
Electra raised an eybrow and shrugged. "Well... me and Tumble  
and Pouncival and Quaxo and all of us are wantin' her ta play..."  
  
Victoria snuffed slighty. "You'd think Tumblebrutus and Quaxo would be too old to play with kittens... If you could be a dear and ask him to   
visit with me for a minute, I'd be sure to tell Etcetera you were looking for  
her..."  
  
Lec gave Victoria a quick salute and ran off to her friends. Tumble   
and Quaxo walked over to thier sister as she had requested, while Electra and Pouncival had a mud fight in the mean time. "What up, sis?" Tumble asked,raising an eyebrow to Victoria.  
  
Victoria huffed up slighty and glared at Tumble. "What's Up!? I believe I should be asking you that question! What are you doing playing with that little monster!?"  
  
Quaxo huffed and laughed. "Ah, come on Vic... Lec's no monster... rowdy as heck, but not a monster!"  
  
Tumble laughed. "Yea! And plus, I kinda like her..."  
  
Vicki hissed and swiped at Tumble. "Heaviside! How can you like that little demon!? Can you not see the fangs when she smiles?!"  
  
Quaxo and Tumble both took a step back from their sister and raised an eyebrow quizically. "Gosh, Vic! What do you have against Electra? She's no demonic cat... she's a kitten on the verge of cat hood... I swear... after the last ball you've been acting so different... Who'd have though dancing with Plato would do all that to ya..."  
  
Vicki primmed herself up again and snuffed. "I'm just saying I don't trust her with my little sister... it's your fault if she does anything to Pouncival, though..."  
  
Tumble rolled his eyes. "Pounce will be fine... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some practicing to do...". With that, Tumble bounded off, singing "The Song of Jellicle Cats" loudly.  
  
Victoria looked to Quaxo worriedly. "Quax... what is Tumble practicing for?"  
  
Quaxo grinned. "Well, it was suppost to be a surprise for everyone... but... You're family... I guess you can know... Tumble's gonna dance with Lec at the mating dance that's comin' up in the ball next week..."  
  
Victoria's face would have been pale if it weren't already pure white. She crinkled her nose and thought to herself.. "We'll see if that little monsteris part of my family..."  
  
~~~ 


	3. Secret Plans (x3...)

- Chapter 3 -  
  
By Nemi Almighty  
  
~~~  
  
Quaxo walked back to Electra and Pouncival, pondering what Vicki's big problem with Lec was. When he was spotted, he was automatically pounced upon but his younger brother and his friend. Electra looked around. "Hey, Xo.... Where'd Tumble go?"  
  
Quaxo smiled to himself and put a paw on Electra's nose. "Ah, he had 'tom' stuff ta do..."  
  
Pouncival's eyes lit up and he jumped off of Quaxo and bounded up and down on his paws. "I wanna do 'tom' stuff! Where'd he go!? I wanna help!"  
  
Before Quaxo could say a word against it, Pouncival had zoomed across the junkyard in search. Quaxo shook his head and smiled to Lec. "Say... Uh... Lec... mind having a little talk with me?"  
  
Electra grinned and hopped of him and nodded. "Sure, Quaxo!"  
  
Quaxo sat up and motioned over to his favourite pipe, which Electra followed him into. Quaxo smiled. "You excited about next week, Electra? It's your coming of age ball, you know!"  
  
Lec grinned and nodded. "Yea, but I'm awful nervous! What if no one wants to dance with me? I know it doesn't mean they're your mate forever or anything, but it'd still be pretty embarrassing..."  
  
Quaxo grinned to himself. "Electra, I promise you someone will dance with you... and I bet it will be someone who wouldn't mind being your mate forever..." He nuzzled her comfortingly.  
  
She smiled. "Quaxo? Will you promise me something?"  
  
Quaxo nodded and smiled. "Anything, Electra..."  
  
She crinkled her nose slightly and gained a more serious look. "Well, two things, actually..."  
  
He laughed. "Anything you want!"  
  
Lec leaned up to him and whispered in Quaxo's ear. "If you can't get Tumble to dance with me, would you please take his place?"  
  
Quaxo laughed to himself at hearing her comments about Tumble and he hugged her tightly. "I promise to do both..."  
  
Lec's eyes closed as she hugged him back. "Thank you, Quaxy! I've gotta go tell Cori and Tanto!" She hopped out of his arms and ran towards the pipe where her siblings lived. "See you later!"  
  
Quaxo shook his head and stretched out. "Tumble's one lucky tom for winning her heart... too bad I didn't think about it first..."  
  
~~  
  
"Coricopat! Tantomile!" Electra yelled out as she ran to her siblings pipe.  
  
Tantomile smiled and turned to her brother's spot on a straw pillow. "The kitten is home..."  
  
Corico turned over and smiled, eyes still shut. "...And excited at that..."  
  
Lec ran in and panted heavily. "Cori... Tanto... Ball... next week... nervous... dance..." She plopped to the ground and sighed, still breathing heavily.  
  
Coricopat looked up from his pillow and smiled. "You will be wonderful, little sister"  
  
She looked up to Tantomile and crinkled her nose. "Tantomile... Who dance with you at your coming of age?"  
  
Tanto smiled and shook her head. "I did not participate in the coming of age ceremony.... my year was the same year that the queen Rumpleteazer was to come of age, and I graciously gave her the privilege of dancing in the ball. She danced with your friend Tumblebrutus, I believe..."  
  
Coricopat laughed slightly and sat up. "Though he brother Mungojerrie was prepared to mutilate the poor tom if he tried anything funny with her..."  
  
Electra's ears drooped slightly at the mention of Tumble's name. Tantomile nuzzled her chin and grinned. "Don't you worry now... It doesn't mean that he's her mate... it just shows he cares for her and wants her to grow up to be a strong queen...; you still have a chance with him..."  
  
Lec eyes shut as she curled up on her own beaten up straw pillow as she smiled at Tantomile's comment. Once asleep, Tantomile signaled for Coricopat to follow her deeper in the pipe.  
  
~~  
  
"The poor girl..." Tantomile said once they we far enough from the sleeping quitten. "She has no idea what her past is..."  
  
Coricopat nodded. "But it is so unsafe to tell her now... With the Jellicle ball coming up..."  
  
"Her Jellicle ball..." Tantomile agreed. "We just must hope that Macavity does not find out about her being his daughter."  
  
"It was so close when he came for the mother last year" Coricopat added.  
  
"She is safe with us... we will not let him take her... and if I know those two toms that have their hearts set on her, they will not either..."  
  
~~  
  
Victoria crept through the alleys of London, moving as silently as she could. She shuddered with each catcall she received from the alley toms, but she kept her attention on her journey and she ignored them the best she could.  
  
She was extremely relieved when she approached the broken wooden doghouse that was her destination. She peered in and was greeted by a pair of green, glowing eyes. Victoria stepped the rest of the way inside and came face to face with the one she had been searching for.  
  
"Well well! Long time since I've seen you, kitten..." the voice purred.  
  
Vicki smiled politely and nodded in respect. "Good evening, Aunt Griddlebone... I"m sorry I don"t have the chance to visit more often, but you know how mother feels about you leaving the tribe..."  
  
Griddle sighed and lowered her head. "And she knows I do regret it... but what else was I to do? With Growltiger's kittens, I had no where else to turn but to Tiger's nephew, Macavity; even if the kittens did get a chance to be Jellicles..."  
  
Vicki nodded. "Yes... that family has had a few to stray for the right path... but that brings me to the reason why I've felt obligated to visit you..."  
  
Griddle nodded. "I'm listening, dear..."  
  
Vicki continued. "Well... I know for a fact that one of Macavity's kittens is roaming free in the junkyard, and I fear she's a danger to the other kittens..."  
  
Griddle shook her head. "But to tell him this... the Jellicles would be in danger!"  
  
"Well..." Vicki stated, "If you promise him the kitten and his ex-concubine..."  
  
"...He won't harm the others.... because that's all he wants...", Griddle finished for her.  
  
"Please do this for me, Aunt Griddlebone...; it's for the safety of all of us... especially my sister and brothers..." With that, Victoria hopped out of the house and began running back towards her high society home. 


End file.
